


Grinding My Nerves

by Verbophobic



Series: Snartster [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coffee Addiction, F/M, Romance, just crack about my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Prue is addicted to coffee and Snart decides enough is enough.





	Grinding My Nerves

Leonard SNart was seated in the kitchen upon the waverider, in one hand his cocoa without mini marshmallow’s, the other held a pad as he read news articles about past times. Rather he pretended to as his lips pulled back in a mocking smirk showed the blonde girl he was watching her as she searched for the coffee grinds to start a pot of coffee. “Alright, you thief, where are they?” Sara turned to lean against the counter and glare at Snart, he was the only one on this ship other than Rip that didn’t habitually drink coffee.

“You noticed the pleasant aroma this morning? All the grinds were poured into the incinerator.” Sara just blinked slowly at him as if it took her a few moments to register his words. Her lips slowly pulled back in a threatening snarl and Leonard snorted at her. “Mick is guarding it. You can get a cup from him.”

“Why?” Why did Mick have it, why was it suddenly moved, and was there a reason Mick was the one guarding it? So many ‘Why’s’ and Snart intended to answer none of them in any way other than to be cryptic

“You’ll learn soon enough.” Lifting his cocoa she noted there were no marshmallows which was highly unusual for him. As his eyes began to focus on the pad once more she stormed off to find Mick for coffee, after she had the brew she would go about finding out Snart’s reasoning. Leonard was pleased now that she had come and gone, she was the last of the crew to have come for coffee this morning. Other than Rip and Jackson of course but they weren’t large coffee drinkers like the rest of them. It was those two and Prue, the intended victim of the no coffee.

Sipping his cocoa Leonard checked the time on his watch. It was technically inaccurate as they were in the time vortex. But Prue was a creature of habit when it came to coffee so he knew it would be soon. No matter if they were in 1983 or 2140 when her body said it was eleven AM it meant it was time for coffee. Any minute now she would be entering with her smile and the lust for caffeine.

Five minutes later Prue sauntered in, her lips met his briefly and he knew that might be the last kiss for a day or so from her so he savored it. She moved on towards the coffee pot and saw it empty before her smile faded and she pouted. “Damn them, who finished the pot and didn’t start a new one?” Leonard didn’t reply to her rhetorical question as she began a futile search for the grinds.

“You drink too much coffee,” His words were careful, he was giving her the option here and if her answer was one he liked he would let her have a cup. “Cut down on it.”

She rolled her eyes at him and looked over her shoulder to the older man. “There’s no such thing as too much, Len.” He looked away from the pad to her, this was already going to turn out bad he could tell. “Beside’s I have. Rip refuses to go back to our time so I can stock up on my usual brand. Which means there isn’t enough coffee on the ship to keep up with my old habits.” In other words she was about to have a very rude awakening and there might be some withdrawal from the lack of caffeine. Setting the cocoa off to the side he pushed the pad away too, waiting for her outburst that was sure to come. Prue began her search anew before stopping to look at him with narrowed eyes, a critical look upon her face. “Len,” The single word came out like that of a warning, he’d better not have done what she thought he did. “Where is it?”

Placing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his interlocked fingers he considered his next course of action. “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.” The shorter girl stormed over to him, the cup on the table her first course of investigation. Sniffing it then taking a sip she held it as she tried to think. Plain cocoa, no coffee or flavored coffee just cocoa. “I too couldn’t find the mini marshmallows.” The cup slammed down on the table before she dug through every cabinet again and hunted through the fridge. It wasn’t hidden in the kitchen.

“Gideon, where’s the coffee?” Prue didn’t look away from Len as she called out to the AI. His lips twitched and he didn’t even try to hide his smug glee. Something was up and she would get to the bottom of it once she found-

“There are no records in my database of whatever this ‘Coffee’ is. Can you please explain what you are looking for?”

.~:*:~.

 

Sara sat in Mick’s room drinking the black coffee she loved oh so much, he said she wasn’t permitted to leave without the chocolate flavoring and mini marshmallows and he held his gun more than ready to use it, so she sat down there to drink it. If she couldn’t leave with ti black she had no qualms about sitting for a little while playing a game while drinking it. Laying down a card she was about to call her play when a screech reached her and a loud thud from the kitchen area had her about ready to run. 

“Ah~!” Mick light up like a christmas tree and Sara paused before running. “The Kitten has claws after all!” Mick belted with laughter and Sara looked to him for an explanation. “Snart has decided to cut Prue’s coffee addiction off cold turkey. He found she was at two pots a day.” There was another thud from the kitchen then more belting from Prue about being put down. 

Curious both of them looked outside his room, Sara’s head was low so that Mick could lean out too and watch as Snart marched down the hall. Right below his eye a red mark and a sour look upon his face. She had really hit him. she was still pounding on his back demanding he drop her off in whatever century they were in to get her coffee. Seeing Sara and Mick he slapped her ass hard and she squealed at him. 

Lips pulled back in a satisfied smirk he kept marching passed them. “You might want to find a different spot in the ship, we get loud when she’s this worked up.” 

“Not happening! You can go fuck yourself, not me!” Sara decided that she didn’t need her morning coffee that badly right now and decided to take Snart up on his suggestion. 

“I’ll go warn the crew, Mick wanna grab those cards? Maybe we can start a game of poker.”


End file.
